1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to laser processing, and more particularly to a laser processing machine.
2. Related Art
Laser technology has been widely applied to many fields. For example, in the panel manufacturing field, chemical waste liquid produced in wet processes may easily cause contamination to the environment. If a laser beam is used for panel scribing, the generation of the chemical waste liquid is avoided; furthermore, laser scribing technology enables high precision work. Consequently, in addition to drilling and cutting, laser technology is also applicable to fields requiring wiring or patterning, for example, scribing of a short-circuit ring on a panel, repairing of a thin-film transistor (TFT) circuit, direct-writing of a pattern for a surface printed circuit, graphics making of a sensing conductive thin-film circuit, forming of a precise wiring pattern for a flexible circuit board, and isolation scribing of a solar-power thin-film circuit.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of laser processing in the prior art. Please refer to FIG. 1. A workpiece 100a, for example, a panel, is loaded on a processing platform 110a. A laser head 120a is located above the workpiece 100a and downwardly outputs a laser beam 130a, to scribe, drill, or cut the workpiece 100a. However, the workpiece 100a may be gasified when heated, and produce dust on a surface of the workpiece 100a. The dust falling on the workpiece 100a may easily cause short-circuit of the cut wiring. An air-suction device 140a may be disposed on the laser head 120a, and sucks air to cause an airflow, so that the dust falling on the surface of the workpiece 100a is sucked and brought away with the airflow. However, dust particles of larger sizes may easily fall back onto the surface of the workpiece, or may be adsorbed onto the workpiece 100a due to static electricity generated on the surface of the workpiece 100a. 
Furthermore, after the laser processing, it is required to check whether the processing result is desirable, and if any error, laser repair is needed. Therefore, after being processed on the laser processing machine, the workpiece 100a needs to be transferred to a detection machine for electrical measurement or visual observation, so as to find undesirable parts after processing. Next, the workpiece 100a is transferred to the laser processing machine (or a laser repair machine), for repair. In this manner, whenever the workpiece 100a is placed on a different machine, the workpiece 100a needs to be located once, wasting processing time.